


风与风信子

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 警告：ntr情节/underage注意：一个俗套的“想和哥哥的男朋友交往”的故事，请务必谨慎食用。





	风与风信子

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：ntr情节/underage  
> 注意：一个俗套的“想和哥哥的男朋友交往”的故事，请务必谨慎食用。

他送我一盆风信子，球茎在阔口玻璃瓶生了根，向瓶底盘根错节地伸去。我从发芽等到叶子之间冒出紫色花苞，他始终没有再来过。玻璃瓶底下垫着的诗集是我在他桌上见过的，烫金书脊已经蒙了灰。  
和他不同的是，堂哥一直在担心暂时休学是否会影响我的学业。堂哥常常来照料我，有几次无法掩饰自己十分自责的表情，尽管严格意义上来说这不是他的错。我无数次表示过无需担心，为了减少他的顾虑，还将笔记本里刚补好的满满一页笔记摊开，或者把同学昨天看望我时一起照的自拍给他看。  
这件事对我最大的损失是在很长一段时间内见不到老师——当时我隐隐觉得再也见不到了。当然，如果他走到病房里的话，我绝不会叫他老师。  
我们之间的第一个秘密：工作日的白天他是金老师，而在傍晚以后是道英哥哥。  
这个夏天以前，堂哥给我留下的印象只是“李泰容”这个名字。父母在餐桌上提起他时，往往有期待的目光落在我身上，像是盼望我能和这个名字的主人一样让家人引以为傲。他们拿起我上小学前和他在海滩上的合影，里面只有两个小小的背影，我早已将那时的情形忘得一干二净。后来我听说过他的不少事迹，例如从有名的警校毕业，破获过几起重大案件。有一个月他的名字和身影频繁出现在新闻节目里，经过特殊处理的声音迅速介绍着侦破经过和涉案金额。总之他在我的记忆里失了真，留下模糊的人像和扭曲的嗓音。  
由于堂哥在家人眼中总是那样优秀的缘故，当父母告知我他们即将出国任职数月，并询问我是否愿意在堂哥家住一学期时显得格外郑重。他们让我在电话里礼貌地道歉，说着打扰了哥哥生活和工作之类的客套话，最后反复确认我记住了联络方式和住址。  
不同于大部分因暂时脱离家长监督而感到兴奋的高中生，我忐忑地离家，忐忑地坐上车，直到与泰容哥友好地拥抱之后才松了口气，他不像我想象的那样难以接近。泰容哥坐在路边的长椅上和我分享同一盒甜甜圈，听我大声赞美它的味道，兴奋地向我介绍这一带最好吃的面包店。  
也是在那天，我才知道他并非独自住在公寓里。  
他在转动钥匙开锁的声音中含糊地告诉我自己男朋友的名字，还说晚一点就可以见到。  
大概以为我会瞪大双眼表示惊讶或者难以接受，他马上引开话题，转身在架子上找着合适的拖鞋。  
“真好啊。”  
我只是说着表示祝福和羡慕的话，他停下手上的动作，欣慰而感激地笑了笑。  
我是在星期天早晨遇见道英哥哥的。前一晚我睡得很沉，完全没有感觉到另一个人深夜进门和洗漱的动静。起床后我揉着眼睛走去客厅，小声说着早安，才发现泰容哥出门前留了字条压在桌上的花瓶下面。  
“记得看一眼之前买的牛奶有没有过期”—— 显而易见不是留给我的。  
我从对面的镜子里看见道英哥哥踮着脚走出卧室，尺寸不合的睡衣松垮地挂在肩上，一伸懒腰就露出肩颈处两三块不规则的粉色痕迹。  
对那些痕迹可能来源的猜想让我的脸烧了起来。我赶紧看了看镜子，幸好我并没有因为这个想法面红耳赤到不堪的地步。  
“啊，是帝努吗？”他揉了揉我的头发。  
我低头擦着眼镜向他问好，试图掩饰自己的尴尬。就连他问我要不要在烤吐司上抹蓝莓酱，我也回答得含糊不清。他端着盘子在厨房和客厅之间穿梭，抛出一连串让我措手不及的问题。在听我说话时他不像泰容哥那样时不时微笑，而是默默点着头，吹着口哨，仿佛自信得能预料到我要讲什么。  
他念着我刚刚说的班级名和教室的位置，若有所思地放下刀叉，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线。  
“下学期可能会教你们班。”  
“哥是······老师吗？”  
“是英语老师。”他舔掉唇尖上的果酱，用叉子的一端指了指我，“开学之后可不能叫‘道英哥哥’啊。”  
我没有告诉他自己非常讨厌英语。事实上，就算讨厌的科目我也能学得很快，这可能是我在学校唯一引以为傲的优点。我是班里最不受欢迎的那种人，融不进热门话题的讨论，总是最后一个知道同级生之间最流行的梗。  
除了英语课外，我最讨厌每天早晨的课前时间。所有人三三两两聚成一小团，炫耀自己昨天收到了多少封情书，赢了多少场游戏，谁又成功对老师做了恶作剧。每当这些对话结束，就会有人向我走来，开着没有恶意的玩笑：  
“帝努你呢？”  
大部分情况下我没有什么新鲜的事情可讲，今天也一样。除了通知所有人，要换新的英语老师了，金老师非常严格。  
道英哥哥——现在是金老师，在一片哗然中夹着书走到讲台上。紧接着整个班都开始怀疑我在说谎。新老师只比我们年长几岁，没什么经验也没有威严，无力平息教室里躁动不安的气氛，估计以后不交作业也不会受到严厉的惩罚。  
我忍不住在前后传小纸条的窸窸窣窣声和各种悄悄话中神游，往笔记本上胡乱涂鸦着老师的背影，画到笔芯的墨水见底。  
金老师和我的作息时间非常一致，相比之下我和堂哥一起度过的时间却很少。大部分日子我会在教室里多呆半小时等金老师结束工作一起走回家，而泰容哥有时候在天不亮就已经离开，有时候昼夜颠倒，在我准备入睡前刚刚醒来。  
“工作狂。”  
道英哥哥这么说他，我分不清是否在赌气。他们之间的对话有百分之五十属于没有攻击意味的调侃和揶揄，一种我无法理解的相处模式。  
有一件事例外。我渐渐意识到道英哥哥对男友在家提起与工作相关的事而产生的反感是发自内心的。“今天有个很奇怪的报案人······”这样开头的句子会被他刻意的咳嗽堵回去，这时泰容哥就转过头看着我，脸上闪过委屈和不快：  
“可是帝努想听啊。”  
我对泰容哥无比好奇和崇拜的原因就是他透露给我的工作细节，犯罪现场和法医报告在我眼里统统都带着传奇色彩，他的工作日常值得我竖起耳朵聆听。  
不得不说金老师比他无趣很多。为了打发乏味的课上时间，我时不时会向朋友们添油加醋地讲一些关于老师的小道消息，等着他们带着愕然的表情在小纸条上写“是不是真的”。我知道金老师下节课的教案写到哪里，什么时候可能会少布置作业，甚至是哪一天生病不来上课。  
也有些事情我秘而不宣。比如道英哥哥洗完澡会直接走进空调房，裸着没擦干的上半身。  
有一次我正在他的卧室里抱着电脑打游戏。他突然推门而入，从身后拍拍肩膀赶我去写作业。我用早就准备好的哀求语气回应他，说到一半却无法继续了。他试图用愠怒的表情吓唬我，湿漉漉的发梢垂落着，睫毛上的水珠从眼角滑出，显得他仿佛才是占下风的人。  
“哥……给你。”我随手拿了条毛巾递给他。  
打一个不恰当的比方，他看起来如同一只刚刚从水塘里捞起来的猫鼬，被路过的猎人救起还不领情。他拿着扔过去的毛巾，把我的手从键盘上移开：  
“你是怎么知道我电脑密码的？”  
我自然不会说是泰容哥告诉我的，只能胡乱应付过去。他没有说话，我的目光停留在他随呼吸起伏的肋骨上。道英哥哥比我只高一点，皮肤薄得仅够覆住宽阔的骨架。和我差不多大的未成年们往往更希望自己的手臂能有恰到好处的肌肉，掀起球衣扇风时就可以展示小腹上的线条，就像泰容哥那样。  
想到这些我就对外貌变得不自信起来，为了自己也可以被人说“一看就是运动型”而越发频繁地去球场。可惜镜子里反射出的还是那个架着书呆子才戴的巨大眼镜，需要刻意挺胸抬头才不至于习惯性驼背的高中生。  
回到关于电脑游戏的话题上。  
泰容哥爱开玩笑，容易心软，一起打游戏的时候完全是个大男孩。 道英哥哥在这一点上不同，多半会温柔地把刚刚开局的我撵走。他认定的原则没有商量的余地，我明白是时候逃跑了。  
我刚起身，意识到他好像在故意把什么东西遮在身后——靠墙的矮柜上有瓶润滑剂，标签纸褪色了，但还是很容易识别。  
整个晚上我都在猜想他有没有注意到我瞟过去的那一眼。  
了解越多关于他的琐事，我在英语课上越变得有恃无恐。其他同学开小差和分心是因为早就识破金老师脸上佯装的冷淡和威慑力，我则是以和他同居的弟弟自居，怀着某种侥幸心理。起初我的成绩还能让自己免于责备，但他逐渐不再放纵我的行为了。  
那天他念着“李帝努”这个名字，我答不上来，随口说道“这题没有正确答案”。我预料到四周会发出哄笑，微微眯起眼睛作出一个胜利者的得意表情。  
于是班里成绩最好的孩子第一次被叫到办公室，在众目睽睽下被迫认错。  
金老师低头批改作业，我们之间隔了一簇紫色的水培风信子和几本叫不上名字的精装版书籍，他在对面质问我的语气让我想起前天他质问我为什么喂完流浪猫不洗手就吃零食的样子。我并不是有意惹他的，道歉后我还是忍不住笑了。  
回公寓的路上他一直沉着脸，没有和以往一样搂着肩问我饿不饿。我求饶的招数是用委屈的声音不停重复“道英哥哥”，结果一开口就马上被他制止住。  
金老师是真的生气了。  
回到家——我暂且把这间小公寓称为“家”——我坐在客厅里打开电视，不知道该做什么去缓解自己的窘态和他脸上的不高兴。  
更糟糕的事情发生在泰容哥回来以后。他把之前答应给我看的未装填的配枪带了回来，小心翼翼地放在我的手上。我正如观摩圣物一般欣赏着枪管上的金属光泽，道英哥哥忽然因为什么事情把泰容哥叫到了隔壁的房间。  
他们大吵了一架，我甚至有一瞬间怀疑自己是不是造成这次争吵的间接原因。  
深夜我睡不着，摸着黑去厨房倒水喝，一路上用手沿着墙蹭过去以免自己撞到书架和杂物。经过厕所那扇门时它在我的触碰下向内移动了几厘米。门没关紧。另一侧微弱的光线里混杂着凌乱的喘息和水声，我马上意识到发生了什么。堂哥背对着我，道英哥跨坐在他身上，纤细的眉毛皱在一起，他苍白的身体一点点向下陷，缓慢调整着位置以让性器完全打开甬道。然后那双警觉的眼睛发现了我。他没有回避，反而直勾勾地凝视着，即使在低下头接吻的间隙依然如此。  
我捧着一颗快要跳出胸腔的心穿过窄窄的走廊，飞快钻回被窝，花了几分钟平息自己耳边急促的呼吸。我的灵魂深处有什么东西在坍塌，似乎有人突然把我脑中放置于隐秘处的幻想挖出来，公然展示在眼前。  
如果这就是他们和解的方式，我承认自己在羡慕。  
可是那双微红的，湿润的，略显失神的眼睛——  
我不记得和金老师是怎样冰释前嫌的。自从被他在办公室训过以后我就有所收敛，恢复了标准好学生在学校里应有的乖巧。但是这让我失去了在学校吸引他关注的最佳渠道，白天的课堂变得更加无聊和令人沮丧，一道隔膜逐渐横在我们之间。所以我想方设法在作业里挑出几条明明能看懂的句子，在午休时间提前蹲守在门口捕获他。这种忽然爆发的求知欲使金老师无比诧异，但也只能耐着性子解答。我故意搬来一张椅子坐在他左侧，把答疑时间从下课延到上课， 把问题从“avid”的词义引到某个生僻的构词法，他欣然接受我表现出来的不知足。有次他甚至默许我坐在左腿上，右手翻着字典，左手用拇指和食指掠过我的后脑勺，好像在抚摸小动物的后颈。  
我格外珍惜在学校里的时光，因为“金老师”这个称呼是属于我的，而“道英哥哥”的那部分却不是。  
很快我就发现了一个一举两得的新方法：受伤，尤其是在运动场上负伤。  
“当时我就这样，刚抬起脚射门，就被后面的人推倒了。”我夸张地用另一条没受伤的腿比划动作，“最后还是进球了，幸好。”  
没有人喜欢疼痛，可是比赛留下的伤疤是一个标记，一个荣誉勋章，足以证明你在运动场上的求胜心。卷起裤脚贴上创可贴回到教室，我就会变成这里的焦点之一。  
而且金老师还会出乎寻常地关心我。他的眼神掠过教案上方，落在我的脚踝上，即使那只是道八九天就能恢复的小伤口。  
伤疤愈合之前，似乎所有人都对我更体贴和纵容。  
在脚踝上那片皮肤颜色变深结痂的某天下午，我在下课铃响前一分钟摸出抽屉里的巧克力Pocky饼干，掐准金老师背过身写板书的瞬间偷偷放进嘴里小声咀嚼。我打赌他写到一半就已经发现端倪，但他不想让我过于难堪，所以等到念完黑板上的那句话才朝我走过来。  
下课铃救了我一命，周围的人几乎都被这宣告自由的声音分散了注意力，没有几双眼睛看见那盒Pocky被顺手没收了，也只有我感受到指尖伸过来的途中在我的嘴角处短暂停留，蹭掉黏在上面的微小的碎屑。  
我把这视为一种暗示。我的机会来了。  
等放学后同学和老师们都走得差不多了，我就钻进了办公室，金老师通常是最后离开的一个。他正在给风信子换水，恣意生长的根被他剪了又剪。我被晾在一边，直到整理完他的植物，他才不急不缓地坐在椅子上，翻开旁边的弥尔顿诗歌集，头也不抬地问我：  
“又有什么问题吗？”  
我指了指与他办公桌格格不入的棕色饼干盒， “可以还给我了吗？”  
“为什么？”  
这种语气暗示着他实际上想问“就不能等到下课再拿出来吗”或者“为什么又在我课上不安分”之类的问题。  
我没有等到允许的答复就直接抢到手里，坐在他的对面打开盒子，用非常可笑的姿势叼着一根饼干棒，我并不是有意要让自己的举动显得挑衅。他没有对我孩子气的行为无动于衷，而是用手把那根pocky抽走了。  
他叹了口气， “我不喜欢巧克力。”  
然后他主动吻了我。我慌了神，只能拙劣模仿从电影和电视剧里看学来的动作，急切不已地向深处试探，牙齿因为把握不好力度磕碰在一起。他把我们之间的距离拉开，手指微微蜷缩着遮在我的唇上，好像在说：  
“嘘。”  
于是我们绝口不谈这天的事，坐上回程的巴士，一切如常。  
道英哥哥和泰容哥之间的关系还是阴晴不定，不比以前更好也没有更坏。晴的时候他们中间有一种旁人难以干扰的柏拉图式联结，阴的时候我就饶有兴趣地听他们争吵的内容。我对堂哥的佩服和亲近并没有减少半分，从他那里听来的奇闻逸事总被我再次转述到朋友们那里。  
不过， 一到学校我便逮住所有机会缠着金老师，让他教我接吻。  
最近一次是在操场和教学楼之间的花坛里，有一大片蓝花楹和尚未绽放的风信子苗掩护着我们——这里的风信子和放在办公桌上的不同，是土植的种类，花瓣更大也开得更晚。我坐在长椅上，歪着头拿起挂在风信子花坛边上的植物名牌，动着口型试图读出上面的名字。  
“Hyacinth.”  
他纠正我读错的字母“y”的发音。  
我没办法在他面前卖弄自己的英语水平。事实上，我们原本没有打算一起坐在这个隐蔽的角落。他只是恰好路过，看到了蹲在操场边系鞋带的我。  
我的膝盖上有一大片沾着泥土、沙子和血污的新鲜擦伤。半个小时前我正在人工草皮上狂奔，努力把零比零的局面扳成一比零，最后以徒劳告终。我气恼地对着球门踹了一下，向场外一路小跑，被绊倒在还没修好的沙坑旁边。这可不是什么光荣负伤的经历。  
保健室在学校另一端，我不得不朝那个方向蹒跚而行，金老师夹着一摞书和试卷出现在我眼前。我故意开着玩笑装作没有大碍，而他坚决让我在长椅上坐下，一个人回附近的办公室拿应急医药箱。  
他看穿了我在若无其事地忍痛，当纠正我发音的时候把蘸了酒精的棉球在伤口外缘擦拭，拔掉扎入肉里的小木刺，我终于忍不住刺痛发出了一声低低的尖叫。  
“好了。”他剪掉纱布，身上沾染的消毒水味道竟然也变得好闻起来，“像你这么大的时候我也经常逞强。”  
他为了包扎不得不半跪在地上，我趁机凑近他的脸颊。他的呼吸颤抖起来，我吻着他 ，他的嘴唇很冰，像在吻一团就要融化的雪。我让他靠在支撑蓝花楹树枝的支架后面，不娴熟地解开皮带，埋着头去吞咽他的阴茎。腿上的伤口在向外渗血，但我没有理会。  
如果不是骤然而至的暴雨，我们不至于匆忙结束，一前一后逃回楼道里，而他的头顶还沾上了几片打湿的花瓣。  
这是金老师和我之间的最后一个秘密。下一个月我就被领进了这间病房，道英哥哥送来窗台这盆风信子的时候我还在昏睡。  
导致我住院的是一件无比荒谬的事，我必须为自己犯的这个错误反省很久。那天晚上我发现泰容哥又一次把他的配枪带了回来，和持枪许可一起放在茶几上，在出门去便利店的时候忘了把它们收好。我自信地判断这支枪的型号——它和上次一样尚未装填，也就意味着我可以放心地拿起来模拟一下射击的动作。  
我听见道英哥哥叫我名字的声音，于是躲进了自己的房间。我正对着镜子，几乎能想象出第二天对朋友们描述自己扣动扳机时的激动表情。  
我发誓一切纯属意外。我的手指刚刚碰到它，还没有用任何力道，它就猛地坠落在地，而里面剩下的一颗空包弹从我耳边呼啸而过。为此我必须要花数周时间恢复自己受损的听力和血流不止的耳朵。  
头晕目眩跌坐在地面的刹那，我的第一反应竟然是窃喜，心想金老师大概会分出不少时间照料我吧。  
后来的事情，我都已经讲过了。除了在我浑然不觉时送来的礼物，整个病房里再也没有和金老师相关的半点踪迹。有时候我向窗外探出头，会看见某个骑车经过的瘦削身影，于是我总忍不住抱有期待，认为他会来看望我。  
我在这天踌躇许久，在心里敲定了最坏的答案，小心翼翼地向泰容哥打听他的去向：  
“哥……你和道英哥哥还好吗……”  
“不要管那么多，好好养伤。”  
他摸了摸我乱糟糟的头发。这种时候我真不喜欢被人当作小孩子看。


End file.
